


To Be Wanted

by StarshipDancer



Series: Reddie Fics [6]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, i couldn't figure out how to end it, no pennywise, richie's pov, slight angst, sorry this took so long, when will stan let richie live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDancer/pseuds/StarshipDancer
Summary: Richie is pretty damn happy now that Eddie has realized they're soulmates. Now if only he could figure out if Eddie was happy about the arrangement or not....





	To Be Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe the two of you figured it out and just didn’t tell us!”

Richie Tozer probably should’ve been just as pissed as his soulmate, but there was something too damn cute about Angry Eddie Kaspbrak. The way his cheeks would flush and his eyes would flare, and Richie just couldn’t resist leaning over and pressing several small kisses to the side of Eddie’s face.

Fuck, he could never get used to that. Kissing Eddie freely. He went a total of three days without kissing his soulmate, and those had been the longest three days of his young adult life. He’d spent the whole time _thinking_ about what kissing him would be like. How soft Eddie’s mouth would be (because he’d known Eddie for a total of five minutes and was already sure that Eddie moisturized those lips on a daily basis), what he would taste like (probably medicine from his aspirator, but Richie could live with that), what his little gasps would sound like when Richie pulled him closer, as close as he could be.

Richie loved Eddie before he met Eddie because that was what soulmates were all about, right? Love and affection and all that sappy shit. He’d been obsessed with his timer since the moment he realized what it was, what it meant. That when those digits hit zero, he would find the one person who would love him. _Actually_  love him. He craved that feeling so much, he felt it in his chest, this big, monstrous ache that clawed and tore at him until he didn’t think he could breathe.

So, in typical Richie Tozier fashion, to keep from caring too much, he pretended like he didn’t give a single fuck. Bev’s timer went off the moment she met Haystack? Good for them. He could keep a smile on his face and keep the jokes coming so long as he shoved away the bitter jealousy and fear at the very sight of them.

Because what if he was wrong? What if, in the universe’s grand scheme of things, it had decided to fuck him over once again? What if his soulmate didn’t want him? Didn’t love him the way he’d been loving them his whole life? He tried not to think about it, he really did because, fuck, it was already hard enough to shove away the paralyzing self-doubt without adding his soulmate into the mix.

Richie looked over at his Eds, still fuming but not shoving Richie away, and decided that he still wasn’t so sure if Eddie was happy with who he’d gotten stuck with. Richie was no Big Bill Denbrough, with his fucking beautiful blue eyes and almost sickeningly sweet smile and endless fucking charisma. Hell, Richie was pretty sure that he’d even had a crush on Bill at some point in their friendship, which was bullshit because he wasn’t even Richie’s type. Bill was one of those people who probably fell in the category of being everyone’s type in one way or another. It was impossible to hate the guy.

Richie had hated him a total of twice in his life. The first time? When he saw the way Eddie looked at him for the first time. And the second? When he was about to kiss Eddie because _fuck that_ , they’d promised! The day Bill took Eddie to the coffee shop, Bill had agreed when Richie grabbed his arm and practically _begged_ him not to kiss Eddie. He couldn’t bear the thought of Bill fucking Denbrough getting there before him and setting the bar so fucking high, he’d never be able to reach.

Eddie’s hand appeared on his face, covering his mouth and effectively halting Richie’s barrage of kisses. He pushed Richie’s face away, still too busy glaring at Stan and Bill sitting on the couch opposite them. Bill didn’t seem to know whether he should look chastised or amused; he kept casting glances at Stan, who simply sat there and took the scolding nonchalantly, having expected his. Their hands were intertwined, resting on Bill’s thigh, already so comfortable with each other.

Richie only had a moment to feel the vicious spike of jealousy before Eddie turned to him, expecting his input. “Don’t you have anything to add, Trashmouth?”

“Uh, yeah!” He threw his arm around Eddie’s shoulder and pressed him close to his side, and Eddie didn’t fight him on it. That encouraged him enough to put on his best serious face and tut disapprovingly. “Can’t believe ya didn’t recognize me, Stan. I do declare, I am _hurt_.”

“It’s not my fault you aren’t particularly memorable,” Stan quipped, shrugging, and Bill grinned at Richie’s over the top expression. Even Eddie had to hide his snicker, but that gave Richie life like he couldn’t believe. “Besides, you didn’t exactly remember _me_ , either.”

“You got me there. Let’s just say you’re not the first person to threaten to cut off my dick and staple it to my forehead. Not too original, Stan the Man.” Richie shook his head in faux disappointment. Stan just rolled his eyes, but Richie could see the corners of his mouth threatening to betray him. He would crack a smile out of that boy yet.

“Cuh-cuh-careful, Richie. Eddie might get some iduh-duh-ideas,” Bill teased with a wag of his eyebrows.

“My dear Eddie Spaghetti would never! I’m sure he’s heard from his mom all about my wonderful dick!” Richie grinned and nudged Eddie with his elbow, and Eddie tried to squirm away from him.

“Beep fucking beep, Richie! I’m your _soulmate_! Stop making jokes about my _mom_!”

“Come on, Eds! You love my jokes!”

“Not when they’re about my mother!” Eddie finally managed to wriggle away from Richie, whose arm fell back to his side limply. He missed Eddie already. Eddie, who was right there in front of him and felt so far away at the same time.

Bill caught Richie’s eye, a distinct look of concern in those baby blues of his. Richie pretended not to see it. Just like he pretended not to see the way Eddie simply put up with him and didn’t seem entirely happy.

Not that he could blame Eds, no sir. Not when he couldn’t even keep his fucking mouth shut. Why would Eddie be happy having Richie for a soulmate? He’d probably been so fucking hopeful that it was going to be Bill….

“Whatever. Both of you are still in trouble. Don’t think this is over,” Eddie warned, finger pointing first at Stan and then at Bill.

“Can I get the rest in writing?” Stan asked with a grin.

“Fuck you, Uris!”

Richie couldn’t resist. “I”m sure Bill’s trying, Eds. Or is it the other way around? Just what exactly is the arrangement over here, boys?”

“Oh my god, I’m not listening to this!” Eddie turned to step over Richie’s legs, which were propped up on the table. Richie raised his legs higher. Eddie turned, glared, and tried again, this time managing to get one leg over before Richie trapped him. “Let me go, Rich!”

“Well, well, well, what ‘ave we ‘ere? It’s a wild Kaspbrak!”

“Will you put your fucking legs down already?”

“Ah’ve ‘eard they’re feisty lil buggas! Neva caught one meself b’fore”!

“That’s still not how Australians sound.”

“Shut the fuck up, Stan. I’m trying.”

“Nuh-nuh-not very hard,” Bill chuckled, the smile he shot Stan practically glowing. Stan smiled back, eyes flickering down, and Richie knew what was about to happen. He felt sick to his stomach, so nauseated at how easy it was for the two of them to just _mesh like that_.

Then Eddie placed his hands on Richie’s knees, and Richie looked up at him. He wasn’t smiling, but there was a gleam in his eyes that all but took Richie’s breath away. He pushed until Richie’s knees dropped of their own accord, unable to resist the force of nature that was Eddie Kaspbrak.

He was such a goner. Such a fucking goner.

Eddie finished climbing over his legs with a huff and started off toward his bedroom. Was Richie supposed to follow? Did he want alone time? They’d only been completely sure about the soulmates thing since that morning. Maybe he needed to come to terms with it?

Richie got his answer when Eddie literally stomped back over, grabbed Richie by the hand, and dragged him along behind him. Richie couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest little shit in the world. That must have shown on his face when he glanced back to grin at their friends because Stan shook his head, cracking a smile for Richie at last, and Bill gave him a thumbs up, laughing.

“Duh-don’t do anything I wouldn’t duh-do, Richie!”

Richie opened his mouth to reply, but Eddie shoved him into his bedroom before he could. “Boy, Eds, how did you know pushing me around would turn me on so much?”

“Shut up,” Eddie groaned, shutting the door behind them. He didn’t even bother turning on the light, and Richie admired the way the filtering afternoon sunlight highlighted Eddie’s jawline. His jaw, his eyes, his mouth-- “Just shut up already.”

And then Eddie was pulling him down for a kiss, and Richie wouldn’t even dream of arguing. He returned the pressure, welcomed it, but it wasn’t enough. He grabbed at Eddie’s waist with one hand, drawing him closer, and slid his other hand up to cup his throat. Eddie didn’t fight him, simply wrapped his arms around his neck and dug his fingers into Richie’s messy curls, carding and pulling until a delirious groan caught in Richie’s throat.

He was vaguely aware of Eddie pushing him forward, but he didn’t really notice until the two of them were suddenly horizontal. They had tumbled onto Eddie’s bed, and Eddie sat on top of him, staring down at him with a mix of emotions Richie didn’t recognize. He ran a hand through Eddie’s hair, smiling like an idiot when his Eds turned into his palm and sighed.

“I can’t believe they didn’t tell us,” he grumbled, still irritated, which was cute, but Richie didn’t want to talk about their asshole loser friends anymore.

“I can’t believe you sleep with Mr. Snugglepuss right beside your bed. I’m touched, Eddie Spaghetti. Truly, deeply touched.”

But Eddie only glared at him, frustrated and confused. “Why aren’t you mad, too? This could’ve all been resolved yesterday!”

Richie shrugged. Sure, he was pissed. He and Eds could’ve been making out on the Ferris Wheel last night, if that was what Eddie wanted. Somehow, even with Eddie literally sitting on top of him, he still doubted how happy Eddie was with this arrangement.

Even with Eddie sliding his fingers through Richie’s hair, whispering, “I would’ve let you kiss me yesterday.”

“In the dirty alleyway?” Richie grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Eddie laughed quietly. “Yeah, in the dirty alleyway.” He began to lean down again, ready to distract Richie, to temporarily kiss away all those doubts.

But Richie needed to hear it. He wanted to hear Eddie say the truth with his own mouth, whether it was what he wanted to hear it or not. Whether Eddie was just settling for him because he couldn’t have Bill.

Richie caught Eddie’s cheeks in his hands, holding him just far enough away that their lips weren’t brushing, but close enough that he could still taste Eddie’s breath on his tongue. Close enough that he could see the splatter of freckles on Eddie’s nose as he crinkled it in confusion, to see the small wrinkles between his eyebrows as they furrowed on impulse. To see how his eyes caught the light as he searched Richie’s face for something that might explain why Richie, who’d spent the better part of the day trying to kiss Eddie silly, suddenly wanted to stop and have a chat.

“Are you happy, Eddie?”

Eddie’s brow furrowed even more. “What the fuck, Richie?”

“I mean, are you happy that it was me?”

Eddie stared at him for a long moment, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Slowly, realization began to smooth the lines on his face, replacing his annoyance and confusion with something much more raw. Those emotions Richie didn’t recognize before. Panicked, Richie began rambling.

“You can tell me the truth, Eds, it’s all right. It won’t--it won’t change anything. I just wanna know, y’ know? I wanna know if you wanted it to be Bill because I can’t spend the rest of my life with this eating away at me. Whatever we end up--whether you want to be with me or not--it’s okay. I just need to know, man. I need to know the truth, and I won’t blame you if you say you wanted it to be Bill. I really won’t blame you. Hell, I’d probably want Bill instead of me. I make shitty jokes, and I never know when to shut the fuck up--”

“Beep beep, shithead,” Eddie interrupted softly, touching Richie’s face with such care and reverence that he had to shut his eyes, otherwise Eddie might blind him. He wasn’t looking when Eddie blinked back tears, when Eddie’s heart earnestly broke for him.

He felt it, though, when Eddie moved to press their foreheads together, much like Richie had done not even twenty-four hours ago. Was that really all the time that had passed? The time before he knew Eddie was actually his felt like a different lifetime, like this was a new beginning and he was already fucking it up.

Richie didn’t think about that, though. Not when he felt Eddie gripping his shoulders tightly, as if afraid Richie might vanish if he let go even a little. Not when their breaths continued to mingle. Or when Eddie began to speak, breathless, broken, his voice filled with the truth.

“You’re right about one thing. You don’t know when to shut the fuck up,” Eddie murmured, his tone almost bitingly affectionate. Richie had to fight the urge to kiss him because that was just too damn cute.

Eddie was talking again, though, and Richie didn’t want to miss a single fucking word. “I don’t know who I wanted my soulmate to be. I just wanted to be fucking sure. That’s all I wanted because I didn’t want to fall in love and then feel like complete shit because my actual soulmate was somebody else.” He chuckled, and Richie felt him shaking his head a little. “You knew from the beginning, though. You said we were made for each other, and the more time I spent with you, the more I knew you were fucking right.”

Eddie swallowed, and Richie could feel him shuddering. He reached up to cup Eddie’s face, thumbs rubbing the smooth skin of his cheeks supportively. Eddie took a deep breath before he placed his hands on top of Richie’s, practically clinging to him. “Richie, I would’ve been _crushed_  if it wasn’t you. I wanted it to be you _so fucking badly_.”

Richie couldn’t take any more. He angled Eddie’s neck, and then they were kissing, desperate, needy, deep kisses. Eddie’s mouth parted for him before he even had to ask, and he groaned at the taste of him. He’d never tasted anything so fucking amazing in his whole life.

Richie’s glasses kept getting in the way, so he took them off; before he could toss them off to the side, Eddie grabbed them and gently set them somewhere. Richie didn’t give a shit; he had more important things on his mind, like kissing Eddie and Eddie kissing him and Eddie knowing just what the fuck he meant to Richie.

“Shit, Eds,” he murmured, ignoring Eddie’s groan of annoyance when Richie felt the need to talk more. “Didn’t realize that dumping coffee all over you made you fall in love with me like that.”

Eddie laughed and smacked Richie on the chest, not hard be enough for Richie to feel it and know that it was real. “Well, I didn’t realize that telling you to _fuck off_  would make you fall in love with me!”

“Like a charm, babe. Like a fucking charm.” Richie ran a long finger along Eddie’s cheekbone, his thumb casually tracing his lips. “I wanted it to be you, too, Eds.”

Eddie snorted. “Trust me, trashmouth, I think we all knew that.”

“Do I need to shut you up again, Eds? Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie grinned as he watched Eddie roll his eyes, so pleased to see his ears turning red. “Eddiepoo? Eddie-Bear? My fluffy, little Mr. Eddiepuss--”

Next thing he knew, Eddie was hitting him in the face with a giant pink teddy bear. He shoved it in against Richie’s mouth, trying to shut him up with Mr. Snugglepuss, but he was laughing too hard to make any real effort. Richie managed to grab the bear and toss him off to the side, huffing.

“Ah say, ah say, ah can’t fucking believe my soulmate just tried to kill me!” he proclaimed, offended, hand over his heart. Eddie laughed, shoving his shoulders playfully, and trying to pull away when Richie caught him.

“And I can’t fucking believe how unbelievable my soulmate literally is,” Eddie replied, giggling, struggling as Richie tugged him closer. He gave in, though, and sighed contentedly when Richie leaned up to pepper kisses all along the expanse of his neck. He carded his fingers through Richie’s hair, and Richie had to pause to breathe. Richie had never felt so much care, so much… fucking _affection_  in such a simple gesture before, and he blinked back the tears blurring his eyes.

“Hey, Rich?” Eddie waited to hear Richie’s hum of acknowledgment. He was listening. He would always be listening to his Eds. “I was pretty skeptical about soulmates. I thought it was all bullshit--the timers, finding _the one_. I thought it was all fucking bullshit, and I didn’t even think that I was going to like you. I thought you’d be a fucking asshole.”

“You got that part right,” Richie mumbled to Eddie’s neck, and Eddie shivered at the feel of Richie’s lips ghosting over his flesh. Richie mouthed at his pulse point, enjoying the way Eddie gasped and tightened his grip on Richie’s hair and shirt.

“Shut up. My point is, I was wrong, okay? It’s not all bullshit. It’s actually kinda nice. You know. When your stupid trashmouth shuts the fuck up.”

Richie took a deep breath, a tremble working its way through his limbs. Eddie must have felt it because he pressed a kiss to the top of Richie’s head, his mouth lingering there and making Richie feel wanted. Needed. Cared for.

_Loved_.

Richie wasn’t used to that feeling, not with the way his parents treated him. To them, he was a waste of space, a disappointment. Useless. Worthless.

He didn’t feel like that with Eddie. How could he, with the way Eddie held onto him so tightly, as if afraid he might leave him.

“Well, you know the way to shut this trashmouth the fuck up, don’t you?” Richie leaned back to grin at his soulmate. His fucking __soulmate__.

Eddie grinned up at him, all love and sass and spirit, and Richie fell in love with him all over again right then and there, caught in the moment before Eddie was shooting forward to kiss him again.

And when he did kiss him? Well, that was just an opportunity to fall in love even fucking more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at deadreddie.tumblr.com


End file.
